The present invention broadly relates to electric switches and, more particularly, concerns a new and improved construction of an electric or electrical push-button switch.
Generally speaking, the electric push-button switch of the present invention is of the type comprising a housing portion or component which contains fixed counter contacts and a push-button portion or component which is generally linearly moveable in relation to the housing portion between a rest position and an operating position while overcoming a snap-action mechanism. There is also provided a contact bridge or bridge structure comprising resilient contact arms intended to coact with the fixed counter contacts. These resilient contact arms are inclined with respect to the direction of linear motion of the push-button portion.
A prior art push-button switch of this general type periodically displayed uncertain contact making, in particular, a too long chatter or bounce time following actuation of the push-button switch. This phenomenon is undesired, especially when the push-button switch is used in conjunction with electronic circuits. Additionally, it has been found that the chatter or bounce time is markedly dependent upon whether the plunger at the push-button portion is centrally or eccentrically actuated, in other words, so-to-speak, dead-center or off-center. A closer study and analysis of this prior art push-button switch has found that the ascertained flaws or defects partially were attributable to a design of the contacts which was not optimum, but especially, however, to an insufficient guidance of the moveable push-button portion. It was found that there not only existed a chatter or bounce of the resilient contact arms as such, but also there were present uncontrolled oscillations of the entire push-button portion which were superimposed upon the actuating or actuation path of the push-button switch.